paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 29
Day 29 is Tuesday, December 21st, 1982 in Story mode. Rules in effect *Wanted criminals must not enter (not in the rulebook) *All denials must be accompanied by reason for denial (not in the rulebook) *Entrant must have a passport *All documents must be current *Arstotzkan citizens must have an ID card *Workers must have a work pass *No weapons or contraband *Diplomats require authorization *Asylum seekers must have a grant *Entrant must have polio vaccine certificate *Foreigners require an access permit *Confiscate all Arstotzkan passports Events *At the beginning of the day, M. Vonel is waiting for the inspector in the booth. He talks about the upcoming audit and says that there is nothing to fear. **M. Vonel counts as an entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The third entrant (including M. Vonel, see above) is Jorji Costava. His papers are valid. He and the inspector talk about how things are getting tense in Arstotzka. Jorji then gives the inspector instructions on how to escape to Obristan. The inspector needs to acquire (=confiscate) one Obristan passport for each family member, including the inspector himself, and have 25 credits per family member, including himself. This is described on the Forged Obristan Dox advertisement given to the inspector by Jorji. Upon leaving, Jorji voluntarily gives the inspector his Obristan passport if the inspector did not confiscate it. **Jorji can be approved for entry or denied and he will still donate his passport. **Jorji can be approved for entry or denied but the inspector will receive a citation no matter what. It is either for denying a person clear for entry or for unauthorized passport confiscation. **Confiscating his passport upsets him but does not change the outcome of the event. Jorji still gives the inspector the note. Unauthorized confiscation will lead to a citation. *The sixth entrant is an Obristan citizen whose passport can be confiscated. This will lead to a citation. *The eighth entrant is a vengeful father who wants to avenge the death of his daughter. He gives the inspector a picture of the daughter and asks him to confiscate Simon Wens' passport (Wens will arrive on day 30). He then walks back to the West Grestin side. *The day will end when the ninth entrant, who is randomly generated, enters the booth. The day continues to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. *If the inspector's wife is alive at the end of the day, she finds a family photo and the inspector takes it work the next day. *Opportunity to escape to Obristan becomes available at the end of the day. **One Obristan passport and 25 credits / family member are needed. It is possible to leave some or all family members behind. **Escaping will end the game, leading to ending 16 (if some family members were left behind) or 18 (if the entire family escaped). ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Serial Child Killer Escapes United Fed Prison! Simon Wens: An Arstotzkan Native – Returning Home?'' Category:Days